Contaminants, such as bubbles, can be present in various fluid-delivery or fluid-ejecting devices. In some fluid-delivery devices contaminants can reduce and/or occlude fluid flow and cause the device to malfunction. Management of the contaminants can enhance the performance and reliability of the fluid-delivery device. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.